1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission type (see-through type) display device, a display method and a display program.
2. Related Art
JP-A-8-136883 discloses electronic sunglasses in which a perspective unit to see through is formed by a transmission type liquid crystal display member, so as to adjust the amount of light permeability of the transmission type liquid crystal display member corresponding to the amount of light outside (refer to JP-A-8-136883).
However, the electronic sunglasses disclosed in Patent Literature 1 are not a head mounted display (HMD) device, and have not considered a backlight (BL) or the like. Therefore, in such a device as the head mount display, with respect to the control of transmittance of shade, further development has been required.